


больше всего

by lait_et_le_miel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lait_et_le_miel/pseuds/lait_et_le_miel
Summary: Пять раз, когда Баки танцевал со Стивом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

* * *

 

_Мы сердце рвём, сказав слова  
Необдуманно, но не грубя.  
И если я вспылил вчера -  
Потому, что я люблю тебя.*  
_

  
  


* * *

_один_

* * *

  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — говорит Баки, когда Стив выходит из бакалейной лавки. — Сегодня ты долговато.  
  
— Я всегда заканчиваю работу в одно и то же время, — отвечает Стив, складывая свой зеленый фартук. Он щурится от предвечернего солнечного света, не смотря на то, что это октябрь, и солнце тусклое и холодное, ступающее по пятам за шагами Баки.  
  
Через его скулу тянется росчерк черной копоти, его медовые волосы слиплись от пота.  
Баки ухмыляется ему.  
  
— Твое счастье, что у нас еще есть время, чтобы подчистить тебе перышки.  
  
Стив кивает с отсутствующим видом, а затем хмурит брови.  
  
— Погоди, еще есть время до чего?  
  
— Каролина и Сэнди, — говорит Баки. Стив открывает было рот для возражений, но Баки перебивает его, вальяжно закидывая руку на костлявые плечи. — Ну уж нет, брось, прошло сто лет с твоих последних похождений. Славные девчонки, танцы, может быть, пара стаканчиков...  
  
Баки распахивает дверь их обветшалого жилого дома, и они начинают подниматься по пяти шатким лестничным пролетам. Он все время внимательно следит за дыханием Стива.  
В хорошие дни Стив может пройти три этажа, прежде чем в его легких начинает шуметь. В плохие он поднимается только на один, и уже хрипит, и кашляет сухо, или слизью, или — в самые худшие дни — кровью.  
  
Сегодня хороший день. Плечи Баки расслабляются.  
  
— Это будет весело, — продолжает обхаживать его он, открывая дверь. Привычный запах кошачьей мочи и нафталина ударяет в нос, хотя у них со Стивом в квартире сроду не было ни кошек, ни хоть какого-нибудь нафталина. — Твоя Каролина, прекрасная крошечная...  
  
— Что, крошечнее меня? — сухо интересуется Стив.  
  
— _Прекрасная_ , — гнет свое Баки. Он тащит Стива в их тесную уборную и начинает оттирать грязь с его лица. — Да ладно тебе, Стиви, сделай мне приятно.  
  
Стив закатывает глаза, но стоит неподвижно, пока Баки колдует над его лицом. Он носит тонкие светлые футболки и широкие рабочие брюки, его разлет ключиц кажется еще острее под неверным режущим светом лампы, а кожа почти прозрачной.  
Он встречается взглядом с Баки, неуеренно улыбаясь.  
  
— Нет ни единого шанса, что ты позволишь мне отсидеться здесь в одиночестве, а?  
  
— Ни единого, — подтверждает Баки. — Тебе понравится Каролина, обещаю. Потанцуешь с ней, поделишься арахисом и, может быть, она подарит тебе поцелуй на ночь.  
  
Стив что-то бормочет, дергая свою футболку через голову. Как всегда, Баки осматривает его выпирающие тазовые косточки, слабые очертания пресса, ребра, просвечивающиеся из-под кожи, и вздыхает. Неважно, сколько часов он сам работает в доках, неважно, как часто Стив берет дополнительную подработку у бакалейщика для пары никогда не лишних копеек, Стиву никак не удается прибавить в весе.  
Баки вскидывает брови.  
  
— Немного не расслышал?...  
  
Стив отворачивается в сторону, его щеки вспыхивают.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Нет, что ты сказал?  
  
— Я просто, — начинает Стив. — В чем смысл идти на танцы, если я не умею танцевать.  
  
— Ты умеешь, — сразу же возражает Баки. Он определенно видел Стива танцующим раньше. Хотя бы разочек. Ну конечно, он _видел_ Стива танцующим — они уже были на нескольких двойных свиданиях, и Баки обожает танцы, всегда готовый кружить девушек над полом, оборачивая руки вокруг их мягкой талии, и этот липкий след их губ на его скуле...  
  
— Я обычно уже ухожу к тому времени, — пожимает плечами Стив, стараясь казаться равнодушным, хотя его лицо обличающе пышет маковым цветом. — Или она не хочет, ну, ты знаешь, со мной. — Он улыбается той своей маленькой самоуничижительной улыбкой, которую Баки отчаянно ненавидит. — Мы оба знаем, что я далеко не самый ловкий парень, не с дамочками.  
  
Он поправляет свой галстук в зеркале, проходится мокрой расческой по волосам. Баки прислоняется к раковине, наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Это не проблема, — говорит Стив, наконец повернувшись к нему лицом. — Я могу попытаться просто повторять.  
  
Баки корчит гримасу, всей душой желая разгладить морщинку между бровями Стива, и сделать его по-настоящему радостным в сегодняшний вечер. Стив большую часть времени слишком серьезен, но когда он смеется — это дар волхвов, это рождественское чудо. Баки никогда не понимал, почему никто из девушек не замечает его.  
  
— У нас есть еще час до того, как мы должны будем встретить их, — говорит он, пока идея формируется у него в голове. — И я научу тебя.  
  
Стив фыркает.  
  
— Ты не сможешь научить меня этим своим па за час.  
  
— Ставлю бутылку виски на то, что смогу, — говорит Баки, самодовольно ухмыляясь. Он важно выпячивает грудь. — Не хочу бахвалиться...  
  
— О, здесь мы и закончим...  
  
— ...Но _многие_ девушки говорили мне, что я чертовски хорош в танцах, — заканчивает он, толкая Стива в плечо. Стив снова закатывает глаза, на этот раз любяще, и пихает Баки в ответ.  
  
— Я буду считать, что это было «Да, Баки, пожалуйста, научи меня всем своим лучшим движениям», — елейно тянет Баки, выходя из ванной.  
  
— Можешь считать это «Почему я таскаюсь с этим недотепой», не более, — в тон отвечает Стив.  
  
Баки поддельно дуется.  
  
— Здесь ты должен был оценить мое остроумие.  
  
— Я оценил, — торжественно говорит Стив. — Оно заставляет меня выглядеть привлекательнее на твоем фоне.  
  
— Ау, заткнись.  
  
Баки стоит посреди их спальни между двумя кроватями — в их квартире нет достаточно свободного пространства ни в спальне, ни в ванной, ни в кухоньке, размером чуть больше спичечного коробка, так что у них в самом деле нет места, чтобы преподать Стиву надлежащий урок, не для своего рода свинга, которого ожидают от них девушки сегодняшним вечером, но он должен будет это сделать.  
Стив неловко застывает в дверях. Баки снова манит его к себе, протягивая свою левую руку.  
  
— Основы линди-хопа, — объявляет он. — Тут нечего делать. Возьми мою руку.  
  
Рука Стива маленькая и хрупкая в его собственной, субтильная, почти как у девушки, если бы не мозоли от таскания ящиков. Они стоят в паре футов друг от друга, их пальцы переплетены.  
  
— Ладно, теперь ты будешь вести, — говорит Баки. Он хитро поглядывает на Стива. — Представь на моем месте роскошную дамочку, идет?  
  
— Тебе нужно гораздо больше помады, — Стив сосредоточен на своих руках, он кусает губы от напряжения. — Так что мне делать?  
  
— Один шаг назад, — командует Баки, осторожно подталкивая вперед, а затем он медленно ведет Стива через движения ног, направляя свободную руку Стива к своей пояснице, поднимая свою свободную руку, чтобы обернуть ее сверху руки Стива.  
  
Основы линди-хопа являются довольно простыми — в частности, это всего несколько одинаковых движений, повторяющихся снова и снова, когда парень и девушка зеркально отражают движения друг друга — а Стив всегда резво соображает.  
Они движутся в узком пространстве между их кроватями, и Баки бормочет:  
  
— Рок-степ**, тройной шаг, тройной шаг, — их руки сами притягивают их, чтобы затем отстранить друг от друга, и Стив больше не обкусывает себе губы и не глядит под ноги. Он смотрит вверх, на Баки, и в глазах его мягкость и тепло.  
  
Баки понимает, что сейчас они слишком близко друг к другу, почти соприкасаются грудными клетками всякий раз, когда делают шаг. Рука Стива жжется на спине Баки, у него крепкая хватка, а губы прихотливо изогнуты вверх в уголках и Баки отчаянно желает прочитать мысли Стива. Это не ново, но обычно это не происходит, когда они, взявшись за руки, танцуют в одиночестве в своей спальне.  
Стив кашляет, только раз, и Баки смаргивает наваждение. Он останавливается на середине движения, опускает руки и выдавливает кислую усмешку.  
  
— Похоже, ты постиг все премудрости.  
  
— Да, похоже учитель не так глуп, как кажется, — дразнится Стив, проводя рукой по волосам. Снаружи садится солнце, заливая их квартирку золотистым светом, отбрасывая от них длинные темно-синие тени.  
  
— Нам пора идти, — говорит Баки, что, вообще-то, не совсем правда, но он не может придумать лучшего завершения. — Мы встретим девушек у танцевального зала.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Стив подходит к нему вплотную, лицом к лицу Баки, и Баки паникует долю секунды, прежде чем Стив просто поправляет его воротник и отстраняется, надевая ботинки.  
  
_Что за чертовщина, Барнс_ , думает Баки, делая глубокий вдох. _Что за чертовщина._  
  
Стив оценивающе оглядывает его, когда они покидают квартирку, и спрашивает, почему он вдруг затих. Баки бормочет что-то о голоде.  
  
Пару часов спустя он кружит Сэнди, и она фантастическая танцовщица, да и красавица тоже, но Баки продолжает отвлекаться.  
Потому что Стив и Каролина танцуют в углу, немного не в ритм и отчасти неловко, но Стив смеется над чем-то и Каролина дарит ему _этот самый взгляд_ , который раньше никогда не дарили Стиву, и Баки думает, что, возможно, ей удастся заполучить его всего и он не может понять, почему ему не удается чувствовать радость.  
  


* * *

_два_

* * *

  
Гейб и Морита еле удерживают друг друга в вертикальном положении, горланя песни и расплескивая из кружек пиво. Дернье невесть откуда притащил губную гармошку, Дум Дум и Фэлсворт устроили пьяные танцы с двумя хорошенькими барменшами, Стив тихо беседует с седым стариком-трактирщиком, а Баки ошивается в самом темном углу со своим четвертым виски.  
  
Алкоголь теперь не действует на него так, как раньше. Он старается не думать об этом.  
  
Они где-то в северной Австрии, с шумом празднуют успех их последней миссии. А в нескольких милях к югу Шмидт и Зола потеряли еще одну свою базу. Воющие Коммандос стояли и смотрели, как она сгорает дотла.  
Баки еще может чувствовать дым, забившийся в гортань, чадный и кислый, но чертовски удовлетворяющий. Фэлсворт орет песнопения через весь бар.  
  
«Overseas there came a pleading,  
Help a nation in distress.  
And we gave our glorious laddies -  
Honour made us do no less...»***  
  
И погружает одну из барменш в такой глубокий пор де бра, что ее огненная шевелюра касается пола, и она вскрикивает, срываясь на дикий хохот.  
  
— Ну же, Барнс! — вопит Дум Дум, с его усов капает пиво. — Танцуй, пой, веселись! Ты навеваешь на меня смертную тоску!  
  
— Я очень сомневаюсь, что что-нибудь может угнетать тебя, Дуган, — говорит Фэлсворт, кружась вокруг своей дамы, и Дернье добавляет:  
  
— On manque de la bière****?  
  
Что заставляет Гейба захрюкать от смеха.  
  
— Ты бы не нарезал круги вокруг меня, Дум Дум, — тянет Баки, опрокидывая в себя оставшееся виски. Оно, наконец, начинает ударять в голову, и приятное тепло разливается по всему телу, заставляя прямые линии бара плясать.  
Дум Дум театрально взмахивает своей огромной лапищей.  
  
— К черту тебя, я просто пойду танцевать с Капитаном!  
  
— Погодите, чт... — говорит Стив, но прежде чем ему удается закончить, Дум Дум оттаскивает его в середину бара. Тогда Дум Дум, Стив и вторая барменша делают какую-то несогласованную пародию на танец, держась за руки, как дети, и лицо Стива приобретает яркий помидорный оттенок, а сам он немного выглядит так, будто хочет провалиться сквозь дощатый пол бара, и Баки впервые за несколько месяцев хохочет от души.  
  
— Ты должен быть на моей стороне, Бак, — кричит Стив через плечо, глядя своими печальными глазами лани, и спотыкается о собственные ноги, потому что никак не может привыкнуть к своим новым размерам.  
  
— Сожалею, приятель, — говорит Баки, с ухмылкой поднимая пустой стакан. — Но я еще недостаточно пьян.  
  
К сожалению, другие Коммандос, кажется, принимают это за вызов. Через сорок минут Баки спотыкается, выделывая свой Нью-Йоркский шэг**** с Моритой, который из Фресно, и знает лишь немного бальбоа*****, опираясь на друга и с хохотом сбиваясь с ног каждые несколько секунд.  
  
— Нет, нет, — говорит Баки медленно, с оттяжкой, держа стакан выпивки и неопределенно жестикулируя у ног Мориты. — Нет, гляди, это пульс, ты должен... ты должен скользить по земле, видишь, это пульс, вместе с твоим партнером, как сердцебиение, вот как, — он прерывается, пытаясь заставить слова быть четкими. — Вот как ты найдешь правильный ритм, гляди.  
  
— Ага, да, — Морита кивает головой. — Это верно, ты прав, — он повышает голос так, чтобы остальные слышали. — Эй, Барнс своего рода гений, вы знали?  
  
— Разве среди нас не все гении? — вопрошает Гейб. — Иначе почему мы тогда подписались на эту чертову войну?  
  
Мир расплывается и Стив совершенно внезапно появляется прямо рядом с Баки. Баки отрывается от Мориты и хватает запястье Стива. Он наклоняется предельно близко к его большому глупому лицу и бормочет:  
  
— Стив, Стиви, — и усмехается пьяно, и на мгновение это почти похоже на все те разы, когда у них были немного карманных денег в конце месяца и они ходили в захолустный бар и, пошатываясь, возвращались домой под самое утро, шагая под большой круглой луной.  
  
— Эй, Баки, — зовет Стив, и звучит он очень смешно и очень, очень трезво. Его грудь широкая и твердая под руками Баки, – когда это он успел распустить руки? – это происходит с Баки уже в сотый раз, особенно сейчас, когда Стив такой сильный и высокий, и непоколебимый, и больше совсем не нуждается в Баки.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной, давай, — говорит бестолковый Баки, потому что сейчас на него смотрит Стив и больше не смотрит никто. Ему хочется удержать это мгновение так долго, как только возможно.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
— Даже не знаю, Бак, я все еще не лучший в линди-хопе.  
  
— Не отказывай ему, Кэп, ты разобьешь парню сердце! — говорит Дум Дум. — Видит бог, Барнсу никак не везет с дамочками!  
  
— Гнусная ложь, я красив, как дьявол, и вы все знаете это, — заявляет Баки, стреляя в Дум Дума злой ухмылкой. Он поднимает глаза вверх – вверх, боже праведный, на Стива, – поднимая брови.  
  
— Вперед, Роджерс, покажи на что ты горазд.  
  
— Ладно, — сдается Стив. — Но не вини меня, если я отдавлю тебе ноги.  
  
— Сыграй им песню, Дернье, — говорит Фэлсворт, и Дернье отставляет свое пиво, поднося гармошку к губам.  
  
— La Ballade du Capitaine et le Sergent, — театрально объявляет он и начинает играть.  
  
Стив действительно далек от совершенства в линди-хопе. Он повторяет за тем, что делает Баки, пока самостоятельно не вспоминает шаги, но даже тогда двигается с небольшой задержкой. Баки не может перестать сиять, пока они двигаются быстрыми, небрежными кругами. Девушки подбадривают их, Коммандос буянят и свистят, все до одного пьяные вусмерть. Баки слышит свой собственный лепет — пульс, Стиви, без пульса танец мертв — и Стив смеется, его скулы теплеют десятью оттенками совершенства.  
  
Как только эта мысль проскальзывает в голову Баки, он знает, он зашел слишком далеко. Он машет Дернье, чтобы тот заканчивал играть, не обращая внимания на хныканье команды, и делает шаг от Стива.  
  
— Я сейчас свалюсь, честное слово, — намеренно нечленораздельно говорит Баки. Он и Стив оба знают, что Баки навеселе, немного распускающий руки, и это был лишь пьяный танец. Лишь он, и все.  
  
Стив кладет руку Баки на плечо, даря опору. Баки улыбается ему и уже знает, что там, наверняка, слишком много видно на его лице — всегда слишком много, когда дело доходит до Стива, слишком много ласки, слишком много преданности, слишком много неотвратимого страха — но он пьян, и они оставили угли на месте базы Гидры сегодня, и поэтому на одну минуту Баки прощает себя за это.  
  


* * *

_три_

* * *

  
Дарси Льюис однажды назвала Баки профессиональной стервой, и прямо сейчас он оправдывает свое имя.  
  
— Получаю я миссию, — сетует он, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. — Черт, я даже смирился с этим костюмом цирковой обезьянки. Но чтобы притворяться педиками?  
  
— Квир-людьми, — поправляет его Стив, потому что это Стив, и он не сомкнул глаз этой ночью, исследуя терминологию в интернете. — Или, может быть, квир-идентичными?****** Я думаю, можно сказать и так, и так.  
  
Баки вздыхает, оправляя свою рубашку. Коулсон выдал им костюмы с таким количеством нулей на ценнике, что Баки почувствовал себя немного дурно, потому что Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, один рукав этой вещи покрывает полугодовую арендную плату за их квартирку в сороковых. Даже после распада Щ.И.Т.а Ник Фьюри имеет доступ к просто глупой сумме денег на оружие, броневики и, как теперь оказывается, на пошив костюмов от Армани.  
  
Незначительная часть Баки надеется, что он запутается в нем сегодня вечером, потому что будь он проклят, если вернет эту вещь Коулсону в отличном состоянии. Это было бы просто обидно.  
  
Баки бросает беглый взгляд на Стива. Он выглядит менее массивно в костюме-тройке, чем в боевой форме Капитана Америка, являющей миру запредельное количество мышечной массы. Его светлые волосы стильно уложены, лицо гладкое и восхитительное, и Баки вдруг чувствует себя чудовищем Франкенштейна рядом с ним, словно его тело и голова стянуты уродливыми черными швами.  
Он лезет в карман брюк, доставая одну-единственную кожаную перчатку, и натягивает ее на металлические пальцы левой руки.  
  
— Ты не обязан надевать ее, знаешь? — говорит Стив.  
  
Баки выгибает бровь.  
  
— Смысл в том, чтобы не выделяться, Стив. Уверен, что металлическая рука этому не способствует.  
  
Стив сжимает рот в тонкую линию, как всегда делает, когда собирается упрямиться, и от этого вида Баки чувствует прилив нежного обожания.  
  
— Если у людей будут проблемы с твоей рукой...  
  
— ...То это поставит миссию под угрозу, — заканчивает Баки. — Ты сможешь побить их за ограниченность чуть позже. А сейчас, приятель, я должен носить перчатку.  
  
Он подходит ближе, пихая Стива в левое плечо.  
  
— Светись, Роджерс. Я хочу, чтобы ты очаровал всех этих белоручек так, чтобы _я_ не должен был ни с кем беседовать.  
  
— Если ты рассчитываешь на мое обаяние, мы обречены, — говорит Стив, что целиком и полностью брехня, потому что его невинные глазки Бэмби работают на него, в то время как вид Баки излучает одно недоверие и подозрение. По правде, он недолюбливает основную массу современных людей, исключая Стива. И Наташу. И Сэма, и, так и быть, вся команда Мстителей довольно сносная, особенно, когда Тони молчит.  
  
А все остальные, что ж. Слишком много незнакомцев, слишком много шума, и тогда Зимний Солдат показывает свое лицо — безжизненные пустые глаза и лед.  
Телефон Стива вибрирует, и на экране высвечивается текст: _ДЕСЯТЬ МИНУТ_.  
Баки стонет, шагая вперед, в стивово личное пространство, и берет его правую руку в свою левую, оборачивая другую кривой дугой к лопаткам Стива.  
  
— Мм-хм, — мычит Стив.  
  
— Так что, говоришь, ты потратил всю ночь на то, чтобы выяснить лучший способ назвать меня своим дружком, — говорит Баки. — Но я буду держать пари на бутылку виски, что ты не выяснял, как правильно танцевать вальс.  
  
Стив роняет челюсть.  
  
— Безнадежный, — вздыхает Баки. — Ладно, у нас есть еще десять минут, так что давай выжмем из этого максимум.  
  
Он поднимает лицо к потолку.  
  
— Эй, Джарвис?  
  
— _Да, Агент Барнс?  
_  
— Не мог бы ты включить нам мелодию?  
  
— _Конечно, сэр.  
_  
Баки узнает песню с первых мягких аккордов — она была на одном из компакт-дисков, что сделал Сэм для него. «Ты всегда ранишь тех, кого любишь».  
_Забавно, Джарвис_ , решительно думает он, обещая себе найти самый быстрый путь к короткому замыканию всей башни Старка, но если Стив что-то и замечает, то не подает виду.  
  
Они просто двигаются по шагам, вперед по диагонали, назад вместе, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Безусловно, это будет попроще, чем линди-хоп, и к тому времени, когда песня идет в более быстром темпе, Стив полностью справляется. Он улыбается Баки, когда они выводят гладкие круги, синхронно отступая.  
Братья Миллс только начинают исчезать, когда Джарвис включает другую песню, что Баки не узнает, что-то из рок-н-рольного вальса, и Стив фыркает, посмеиваясь над текстом, и тянет на себя, в результате чего их соединенные руки оказываются над головами.  
  
— Ты хочешь раскрутить меня, как девчонку, Стиви? — спрашивает Баки, ухмыляясь. Он делает еще один шаг вперед, чего Стив совсем не ожидает, и их носы оказываются всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. — Прибереги это до того времени, когда мы получим аудиенцию, дружок.  
  
Стив смущенно потупляет взгляд, сжимая линию рта.  
  
— Не напоминай.  
  
Баки ужесточает хватку.  
  
— Это не должно быть сложно. Просто добываем информацию.  
  
— _Это_ не просто часть... — начинает Стив и тут же останавливает себя, сжимая челюсти так, что видно, как ходят желваки. Он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Баки. — Не важно. Ты прав, должно быть довольно легко.  
  
— По крайней мере, никаких гигантских инопланетян, — сухо говорит Баки, а потом хмурится и немного наклоняется вперед, любопытствуя. — Что ты...?  
  
— Ладно, это уже просто тошно, — говорит Тони, глядя на них из дверей лифта.  
Они застывают, по-прежнему держась друг за друга в центре комнаты. Затем Стив отстраняется, слишком быстро, и Баки опускает руки по швам, сглатывая.  
  
— Баки учил меня вальсировать, — объясняется Стив, и это звучит немного странно и сухо.  
  
Тони просто закатывает глаза.  
  
— Как угодно. Место назначения вашего путешествия находится на крыше, я здесь, чтобы украсть ваше арахисовое масло и еще что-то, что зовется выпеченным скребком, прежде чем вернусь в лифт.  
  
Баки закрывает глаза, настраиваясь на рабочий лад, и следует за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_четыре_

* * *

  
Клуб буквально называется "Стояк"* и это самая дурацкая вещь, которую Баки слышал, хотя что с них взять — вся миссия чертовски глупа. Он начал протестовать еще до того, как Коулсон закончил инструктаж (Черт подери, снова? Почему мы? — спрашивал он, на что Тони ответил: «Ты серьезно? Пожалуйста, скажите, что он не серьезно», а затем деликатно вмешался Беннер: «Вы оба отлично показали себя», и с того момента все пошло под откос), но это оказалось совершенно неэффективным.  
  
И вот он здесь, снова одетый в облегающую тесную одежду, с нулевой защитой, и в основном только сковывающую движения, в окружении сотни шумных, пьяных, потных людей, трущихся друг о друга в неоновом мельтешении огней и чертовой дымовой машины, кто угодно может припрятать оружие, а люди продолжают врезаться в него или пытаются потащить его танцевать, и честно, Баки какое-то время страшно нервничает, а потом думает, «к черту все это» и абстрагируется.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Стив ему в ухо, перекрикивая громыхающую музыку, и Баки нервно дергается. Стив вздергивает брови. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Просто, блядь, фантастически, — рычит Баки. — Это моя новая любимая миссия. Даже веселей, чем Хельсинки.  
  
Стив морщится. Хельсинки были неделей катастроф. Мстители не говорят о Хельсинки.  
Баки приподымается на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до уха Стива, ободряюще кладет правую руку на его плечо.  
  
— Ты уже видел цель?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Стив, и Баки прошибает ознобом от дыхания Стива у своего лица. — Сейчас только полночь, он обычно появляется позже.  
  
Кто-то налетает на Баки сзади, толкая его вперед, прямо на грудь Стива. Он оборачивается, глядя на парня — без рубашки, мутные глаза, блестит от пота и блесток — пока тот снова не ускользает в судорожно мельтешащую толпу. Баки оглядывается вокруг, нахмурившись.  
  
— Стив, я ненавижу это место.  
  
Рот Стива причудливо изгибается.  
  
— Я думал, ты любишь танцевать.  
  
— Это, — громко говорит Баки, указывая рукой на весь клуб в целом. — Не танцы.  
  
— Это ты стар, как трухлявый пень, — говорит Стив, и Баки пытается удержать расползающуюся ухмылку.  
  
Стив всегда был невообразимым говнюком, сколько бы он не держал серьезную мину, и Баки беззастенчиво этим наслаждается. Мстители поняли едва ли ни в первые минуты после того, как Стив и Баки переехали в башню Старка, что Баки запросто может говорить «Капитан Огонь-мерика» (авторство Дарси Льюис) и Баки не гордится кучей вещей, но это — это да.  
  
— Дети в эти дни... — фыркает он, нацепляя свое лучшее капризное стариковское лицо, и это срабатывает: Стив смеется, нежно покачивая головой. Баки наблюдает за ним какое-то мгновение — изгиб его рта, белизна зубов, росчерки синего, розового и зеленого скользящие по его лицу — прежде чем опускает голову, никогда не справляющийся с этим взглядом Стива, смотрящего на него так, будто Баки лучшее, что есть на этой земле.  
(В первый раз, когда он пошутил после возвращения к Стиву, Стив долго так смотрел на него, и Баки спрятал лицо в руках, потому что понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, делать с этим, и затем Стив шагнул вперед и мягко дотронулся до запястья Баки, прижимая их лбами друг к другу и пробормотал: «Боже, Бак, я чертовски сильно скучал по тебе», и Баки растворился в этом, чувствуя себя в безопасности и тепле, и...)  
  
— Пошли танцевать, — просит он, поворачивая голову, чтобы смотреть Стиву в глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сливаться с толпой, — ухмыляется Баки. — Вперед, Роджерс, тут нет никаких определенных движений, ты справишься.  
  
Стив тащит его, продев пальцы в петли пояса, его ладони на бедрах Баки большие и теплые. Их носы почти соприкасаются, тела на одном уровне, и Баки удивленно моргает, прежде чем широкая ухмылка расползается по его лицу.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, на что ты горазд, Барнс, — дразнится Стив.  
  
— Этот день будет днем, когда Капитана Америка уделали, — говорит Баки, и Стив шепчет ему в ухо:  
  
— Видишь, я никогда не получал _этого_.  
  
— Этого чего? — спрашивает Баки, обвивая руками шею Стива. Они оба, глядя через плечи друг друга, по-прежнему сканируют толпу на наличие своей цели, даже когда Стив перемещает свои руки с бедер Баки чуть ниже. Бессловесная музыка вибрирует под ребрами Баки, басы пульсируют по всему его телу.  
  
— Я никогда не был учтивым парнем, я уверен, — говорит Стив, и Баки чувствует низкий рокот его голоса. — Но я служил в армии. Капитан Америка знает, как сказать « _ебать_ » на десятке языков.  
  
— Иисусе, — выдыхает Баки, потому что уже знает, насколько велика вероятность, что он никогда не оправится от Стива, говорящего _ебать_ прямо ему в ухо. В конце концов, он все еще человек.  
  
Одна песня сменяется другой. Только они вдвоем стоят, прижатые друг к другу, почти не двигаясь, и Баки смотрит на людей вокруг них — полуголые мужики, блестящая от пота кожа, мельтешащие тут и там руки, и куча парней глазеют на Стива так, будто хотят сожрать живьем, и Баки думает: катись оно все, и толкается бедрами.  
  
Стив рвано выдыхает и чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Баки просто невозмутимо пожимает плечами и прижимается бедрами снова.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, на что я горазд.  
  
— Я... да, — говорит Стив.  
  
— Тогда, — говорит Баки, наклоняясь вперед, задевая губами ухо Стива, и наслаждаясь тем, как он шумно сглатывает. — Дай мне показать тебе.  
  
Пауза, а затем Стив отрывисто кивает, его пальцы сильнее сжимаются на бедрах Баки.  
Баки снова усмехается, чувствуя глупое лихое безрассудство, и, на мгновение — юность, и разворачивается в руках Стива.  
Он откидывается на грудь Стива, все еще обнимая его руками за шею, и теперь они выглядят так же, как все остальные.  
  
Баки выводит медленные круги бедрами, откидывая голову на плечо Стиву и позволяя своим живым пальцам забраться в его волосы. Он не заходит слишком далеко, даже не трется задом о стивов пах — видит Бог, чего это ему стоит, но он все равно чувствует себя чертовски хорошо, особенно когда Стив тоже подается бедрами вперед.  
Тогда они движутся вместе, медленно и почти небрежно, басы проходят сквозь них. Руки Стива покоятся на его животе, и Баки поворачивает голову, утыкаясь Стиву под линию челюсти и вдыхая запах пота, бальзама после бритья и одеколона.  
  
— Ну что, Стиви, — говорит он достаточно громко, так, чтобы быть услышанным. — Как это, в сравнении с линди?  
  
— Проще, — отвечает Стив. Он кладет свой подбородок Баки на плечо, и на мгновение их щеки соприкасаются. — Нет движений, которые можно забыть. Но, должен сказать, я предпочитаю быть лицом к лицу.  
  
Баки улыбается, немного смещаясь, так, чтобы Стив смог почувствовать.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну, почему бы и нет, — говорит Баки и снова поворачивается. Их взгляды на мгновение пересекаются, и сердце Баки сбивается с ритма от потемневших глаз Стива, от пышущей жаром румяной кожи. Он сразу же притягивает Баки почти вплотную, почти обнимая, пока они все еще раскачиваются друг напротив друга, пальцы Баки все еще в его волосах и, о, пальцы Стива поглаживают его голую кожу, забираясь под рубашку — Баки скользит бедром между ног Стиву, напирая, и, возможно, это немного слишком, возможно, для Стива это немного чересчур...  
Баки замечает их цель за стивовым плечом, проскальзывающую к барной стойке. Дым и яркие огни издеваются над его глазами, но Баки провел последние две недели, изучая все видео, что они получили с этим парнем. Он узнал бы его в любом месте, даже со спины.  
  
Взять себя под контроль и отвлечься от рук Стива на его коже и его дыхании на своей шее занимает доли секунды.  
  
— Стив, — его голос звучит твердо. Спасибо, Боже. — Получил двадцать на цель.  
Стив на мгновение застывает, а затем резко кивает. Они не заканчивают танец, но больше не излучают тепло, их тела движутся автоматически.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Нас не видит. Вышел через дверь. Тебе на десять часов.  
  
— Следи на шесть, — говорит Стив, и когда он отстраняется, чтобы последовать за целью, все тепло, что было в теле Баки, уходит вместе с ним.  


* * *

_пять_

* * *

  
Пятничные Ночи Кино начинались только для Стива и Баки, потому что они случайно обнаружили, что у Диснея с сорок третьего вышло как минимум пятьдесят новых фильмов, а Стив всегда был неравнодушен к их анимации. Потом об этом узнали Сэм и Наташа, и попросились присоединиться, а затем на одну ночь появился Тони и настоял на просмотре «Сорокалетнего девственника»; Баки думал, что это чертовски странный выбор до тех пор, пока Тони не повернулся к Стиву и не сказал весело: «Думаю, ты можешь ему симпатизировать, а, Кэп?», и Стив опрокинул миску попкорна ему на голову.  
  
После этого всякий раз, когда у остальных Мстителей нет планов на вечер, Пятничные Ночи Кино стали обычным явлением.  
Сегодня вечером все Мстители, плюс их различные спутники, нагромоздились в гостиной. Клинт выбрал «Грязные танцы», но никто не обращал внимание на происходящее на экране около пятнадцати минут, пока Тор не решил сделать всем демонстрацию традиционного асгардского танца, и в настоящее время он энергично раскручивает Джейн, пока она смеется и держится за него из последних сил.  
«Приветствие лета», вот как назвал это Тор. Баки наблюдает за ними, кружащимися и сияющими, и вспоминает, как танцевал с девушками, одетыми в горошковые платья и с заплетенными в закрученные косы волосами. С девушками, которые целовали его на ночь в душистую июльскую жару, прежде чем он возвращался домой, к Стиву.  
Если то было лето, думает он, а потом пришла зима, то что же сейчас?  
  
— И вот! — басит Тор своим громыхающим голосом, резко закончив танец. Джейн наклоняется в сторону, запыхавшаяся и хихикающая, с растрепанными волосами.  
  
— Очень здорово, — говорит Брюс. — Мне понравились... — он неловко жестикулирует, — движения ногами.  
  
Тони пожимает плечами, забрасывая горсть попкорна себе в рот.  
  
— Не дурно, но не дотягивает до сальсы.  
  
— Ну нет, да не в одной жизни ты не умеешь танцевать сальсу! — бросает вызов Клинт; Баки встречается глазами со Стивом и они оба стонут, потому что все в этой комнате знают, что за этим последует.  
  
Конечно же, Тони вскакивает мгновение спустя, хватая Пеппер за руку и говорит ей по-итальянски:  
  
— _Потанцуем?_  
  
Она просто смотрит на него.  
  
— Тони, я наслаждаюсь сухофруктами.  
  
— Ну брось, дорогая, потанцуем, — ноет он, и Пеппер закатывает глаза, но улыбается нежно, когда берет его за руку.  
  
Оказывается, Тони действительно умеет танцевать сальсу, что он агрессивно и доказывает в течениe следующих пяти минут. Тогда Клинт и Наташа показывают какой-то странноватый акробатический танец, который, честно говоря, больше похож на открытый спарринг, а затем Джейн втягивает Брюса в довольно несогласованный вальс, Наташа стаскивает Сэма с дивана, чтобы научить его одному русскому народному танцу, а Тор хватает Стива за руки и говорит:  
  
— Вперед, Капитан, я научу тебя Танцу Вернувшегося Воина!  
  
И Баки смеется до колик, глядя на ярко-красное лицо Стива, пока Наташа не предстает перед ним во всей своей красе и не тянет:  
  
— О нет, Джеймс, ты же ничего не умеешь.  
  
И поднимает его на ноги.  
  
— Наталья... — начинает он, но она только качает головой, даря ему полуулыбку, и говорит:  
  
— Научи меня своему джиттербагу.  
  
— Это не джиттербаг, это ты паникерша, когда танцуешь его,** — сообщает он ей, взяв ее за правую руку левой.  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
— Извини, дедушка, эта эпоха прошла еще задолго до моего появления.  
  
— Всегда со старыми шутками, — вздыхает Баки. Наташа дарит ему фирменную улыбку каждого говнюка.  
  
Затем он танцует рядом с Джейн, с Пеппер, с Тором — что особенно интересно, потому что только Тор еще больше, чем Стив и раза в три громче, и их танец почти впечатывает бионическую руку Баки в телевизор — а потом он оборачивается, посмеиваясь, ожидая увидеть Наташу, но натыкается прямо на Стива.  
  
— Постой, большой парень, — говорит Баки, все еще смеясь. Он придерживает его рукой за плечо, и протягивает вторую руку, чтобы притянуть его для вальса. Стив идет с ним, сосредоточенно кусая губы. Баки выгибает бровь.  
  
— Немного призабыл практику, да?  
  
— У меня никогда не было достаточно практики, — говорит Стив, застенчиво улыбаясь ему. — Ты всегда был хорошим танцором, Бак.  
  
— Не забывай об этом, — самодовольно усмехается Баки.  
  
— Ни за что, — говорит Стив, и звучит слишком искренне для поддразнивающего трепа, и слишком серьезно. Он моргает и отворачивается в сторону, сжимая челюсти.  
  
— Эй, Стиви, все в порядке, — мягко говорит Баки, несмотря на то, что не понимает, в чем дело. — Я просто шучу.  
  
Он всматривается в лицо Стива, пока оно не начинает расплываться перед глазами.  
  
— Ну брось, приятель, посмотри на меня, что такое?  
  
— Ничего. Ничего, — бормочет Стив. Он отпускает руку и плечо Баки, отступая шаг назад. — Мм, мне нужно проветриться, я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Он уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. Баки просто стоит столбом, в замешательстве, пока не ловит на себе взгляд Наташи.  
  
_Иди за ним, ты, придурок_ — показывает она, дергая головой в сторону дверей лифта, закрывающихся позади Стива. Сэм, стоящий рядом с ней просто закатывает глаза и что-то шепчет ей на ухо, что Баки не может услышать, но...  
  
— Я могу читать по губам, Уилсон, — говорит он, и проходит к ним через танцующих, смеющихся Мстителей.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Сэм. — Вы супергеройские королевы драмы, и теперь вы наконец это знаете.  
  
— Мудак.  
  
— Придурок, — Сэм хлопает его по плечу. — Иди за своим мальчиком, Барнс.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — говорит Баки, саркастически салютуя и двигается к лифту.  
  
— Эй, Джарвис?  
  
— _Он на крыше, сэр._  
  
— ...Благодарю.  
  
В Нью-Йорке в марте прохладно, а на крыше башни Старка еще холоднее, ледяной ветер треплет волосы Баки. Но здесь, как ни странно, тихо, шум города не добирается так высоко. Баки делает глубокий вдох, позволяя морозному воздуху наполнить свои легкие, упиваясь странной уверенностью, что это в этот раз лед надолго не задержится.  
Стив сидит в одном из кресел, что поставил здесь Тони, упершись локтями в колени. Он поднимает голову, когда Баки приближается, и выдавливает фальшивую улыбку.  
  
— Эй, Бак. Прости, мне нужна минутка. Ты можешь вернуться... — он замолкает, глядя на лицо Баки.  
  
Баки садится рядом, изучая его лицо.  
  
— Думал, тебе нравятся мои танцы.  
  
Он прижимается к плечу Стива своим.  
  
— Я, конечно, не Наталья, но не думаю, что совсем плох.  
  
— Да, ты неплох, — кивает Стив. — Тебе даже удалось научить меня линди-хопу.  
  
На какое-то время становится тихо и не слышно ничего, кроме ветра, а затем:  
  
— Все думают, что я такой хороший человек, — тихо начинает Стив, и Баки ждет. — И я стараюсь Бак, я, черт возьми, стараюсь... Но есть вещи, которые я никогда не смогу перебороть. Не смогу перестать быть эгоистом. И я продолжаю, зная, что это неправильно.  
  
— Ты идиот, Стиви, — говорит Баки, игнорируя его удивленный взгляд. — Ты самый лучший человек, которого я когда-либо знал, — он немного ерзает, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Каждый человек эгоист по отношению к чему-то, и разница лишь в том, что не все выросли во времена Великой Депрессии.  
  
Стив кивает, и Баки хотел бы сказать это лучше, но Стив, так или иначе, придвигается к нему поближе. Через некоторое время он хмыкает:  
  
— Нехватка продовольствия. Еще одна вещь, по которой я никогда не буду скучать.  
  
— Помнишь сахарные пайки? — спрашивает Баки.  
  
— Да, помню как ты ныл, — говорит Стив, поднимая брови. — Ты и твоя страсть к сладкому. Я был в порядке, но не дай бог, ты не получишь свой «Chick-O-Sticks».  
  
— Я любил их.  
  
— Они по-прежнему продаются, ты знаешь? — Стив смотрит на него, приподняв уголки рта. — Я посмотрел в интернете.  
  
— О, не может быть, — тянет Баки. — Ты посмотрел это в гугле? В одной из новомодных сверкающих пишущих машинок?  
  
Стив моргает, широко открывая серьезные глаза.  
  
— Ага, прямо в то же время, когда смотрел цветной телевизор и использовал сотовый. Ей-богу, Бак, современный мир это здорово.  
  
Баки фыркает.  
  
— Клинт до сих пор думает, что ты не умеешь набирать текст, знаешь?  
  
— Знаю, — говорит Стив. — Мы с Сэмом заключили пари, насколько смешную автокоррекцию я смогу отправить, прежде чем он выяснит, что это нарочно.  
  
— Стив Роджерс, — любовно говорит Баки. — Ты засранец.  
  
Стив пожимает плечами и выглядит довольным собой.  
  
— Никто не додумается подозревать Капитана Америка.  
  
— Я чертовски горжусь этим, приятель, — Баки закидывает ноги на кушетку и ложится на спину, глядя вверх на большое темное небо. Несколько звезд подглядывают через плотное одеяло смога, почти полная луна светится ярко-белым светом. Он подрагивает от холода.  
Стив сдвигается, ложась рядом с ним. Баки почти автоматически сворачивается калачиком, кладя голову ему на плечо, как они привыкли делать в холодные зимние ночи в Бруклине. Исключая времена, когда Баки был живой подушкой, а стивово сердцебиение было тихим и слабым.  
  
— Ты все еще чертова печь, а, — бормочет Баки.  
  
Стив мягко фыркает.  
  
— Вычеркиваем переохлаждение из списка.  
  
— Да, теперь все, о чем я должен беспокоиться, это инопланетяне и суперзлодеи.  
  
— Ты не должен беспокоиться, Бак, — говорит Стив, и перестраивает их так, что его рука обнимает Баки, лениво поглаживая его позвоночник.  
  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, Стиви.  
  
— Не понимаю что?  
  
Баки поворачивается, чтобы лежать лицом к лицу.  
  
— Я никогда не собираюсь переставать беспокоиться, — говорит он, слегка улыбаясь. — Имею в запасе семьдесят лет компенсации.  
  
Стив вздыхает.  
  
— Упрямый осел.  
  
— Это часть моего очарования.  
  
— Ну, я позволю тебе так думать.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга долгое время, по-дурацки ухмыляясь. Лицо Стива в тени, лишь с краю освещенное луной, но Баки не нужен свет, чтобы видеть лицо Стива Роджерса. Оно намертво вбито в его память. Он всегда знал его лучше, чем свое собственное, еще задолго до промывания мозгов.  
  
— Наверное, нам стоит вернуться, — тихо бормочет Стив.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Баки. Ни один из них не двигается. Баки слышит заполошное сердцебиение Стива, запах его кондиционера для белья и шампуня, тая в невидимых теплых следах пальцев Стива, которые он оставляет на его спине.  
  
Они совпадают друг с другом.  
И так было всегда.  
  
_Пошло оно черту,_ думает Баки, глядя Стиву в глаза. _К черту._  
  
— Стиви, — мягко говорит он. — Останови меня, если я делаю что-то не то.  
  
Стив хмурится, сбитый с толку.  
  
— Что...?  
  
— Скажи нет, — предлагает Баки, а затем приподнимается на локте и склоняется, наблюдая, как расширяются глаза Стива. Он замирает, оставляя крошечные миллиметры до прикосновения, но Стив ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на него снизу вверх, задержав дыхание, и Баки подается вперед, преодолевая последний барьер, прижимаясь ко рту Стива своим, сухо и безнадежно нежно, даже не особо похоже на настоящий поцелуй.  
  
Он выдыхает у губ Стива и отстраняется на несколько дюймов – ровно настолько, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты все еще не сказал «нет», — шепчет Баки.  
  
— Нет, — выдыхает Стив, и затем его лицо принимает удивительно забавное выражение. — Нет, боже, я не имел — я имел в виду да, я не сказал «нет»!  
  
— Господь всемогущий, — говорит Баки, сдерживая смех. — Что же это будет, всего один поцелуй, а визгу...  
  
— _О, заткнись_ , — шепчет Стив и оборачивает свою большую руку сзади на шее Баки и притягивает его. Они сталкиваются носами, пока Баки не меняет угол, примеряясь к поцелую. Он не может сдержать тихий стон, и правую руку, скользящую по груди Стива и зарывающуюся в его волосы.  
  
Он втягивает полную нижнюю губу Стива в рот так, как хотел в течение примерно восьмидесяти лет, слегка задевая зубами, и углубляет поцелуй, захватывая верхнюю. Стив немного задыхается, лежа с открытым ртом. Баки вылизывает его, смакуя соль на губах, сталкивая их языки вместе. Он целует Стива медленно и изобретательно, ослабляя напор, потому что он не может просто пропустить эту стадию, переходя сразу к постели. Не со Стивом, не после стольких лет.  
Но тогда Стив тихо стонет, перебирая волосы Баки и говорит:  
  
— _Боже, Бак._  
  
И звучит как молитва, и так благоговейно, что Баки проглатывает слова и смещает их, оказываясь сверху на Стиве. Он обхватывает его лицо ладонями, поудобнее расставляет ноги и пошире открывает рот, скользя к языку Стива. Тот снова стонет, и звук отдается вибрацией в горле, а затем его руки проскальзывают под рубашку Баки, проходясь по обнаженной коже.  
  
— О, Стив, — тянет Баки на грани слышимости и целует ямку на щеке Стива, линию челюсти и снова припухший рот, снова и снова. Руки Стива обнимают ребра Баки, и все его тело такое теплое, что он не может справится с опьяненной усмешкой, расползающейся по его лицу.  
Стив целует его в улыбку и отстраняется, сияюще глядя на Баки.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Баки.  
  
Стив сдвигается, подтянув Баки еще плотнее, ближе, переплетая их ноги у края кресла. Он целует Баки раз, другой, сладко и целомудренно, сталкиваясь сжатыми зубами, потому что ни один из них не может перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Моя комната, — бормочет Баки в его рот. — Пошли в мою комнату, Стиви.  
  
— Да, — говорит Стив, — да, да...  
  
Они вскарабкиваются на ноги, цепляясь друг за друга и держатся за руки, как дорвавшиеся подростки.  
  
Баки легко смеется, и если он на минутку тянет Стива к себе, вальсируя без музыкального сопровождения на тихой прохладной крыше башни Старка, то все равно вокруг нет никого, чтобы что-то можно было доказать.  


* * *

_+_

* * *

  
Когда следующим утром Баки открывает глаза, он вытягивает каждую унцию контроля из своего тела, чтобы не вскочить тут же за ножом.  
  
— _Что за херня_ , — возмущается он, широко раскрытыми глазами разглядывая чертовых Мстителей, всех, кроме Брюса, что столпились вокруг его кровати. — Что за херня?  
  
— Утро, солнце, — воркует Тони. — Спокойно, мы все чрезвычайно доброжелательны.  
  
— Я чертов бывший убийца, — недоверчиво говорит Баки.  
  
— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поздравить Вас, друзья мои! — гремит Тор, ухмыляясь ему сверху вниз.  
  
Стив, обнявший его всеми конечностями, тычется носом Баки в шею и сонно говорит:  
  
— Ш-ш. Если мы не будем делать резких движений, они забудут что мы здесь.  
  
— Ничего себе, я хочу, чтобы Стив был всегда сонным, — восторженно говорит Тони. — Это здорово. Это гораздо круче, чем когда он начеку.  
  
Баки стонет.  
  
— Роджерс, я ненавижу твоих друзей.  
  
— Прости, я пыталась задержать их, — говорит Наташа.  
  
Клинт фыркает.  
  
— Ты сказала «нужно уважать их личную жизнь, мальчики», и затем я сказал «мы думаем, Стиву перепало» и ты такая «ну, раз так».  
  
Баки сверлит ее взглядом. Она равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
Стив смаргивает, все еще не убирая руки, сплетенные вокруг Баки. Он вообще не очень трогательно-чувствительный — Баки всегда первым обнимал его, закидывая руку на его плечи — но когда Стив спал, он был, есть и будет прекрасным осьминогом.  
  
— Если вы все свалите отсюда, — говорит Стив. — Я приготовлю блинчики.  
  
— Сделай еще и для Сэма, он на пути сюда — просвещает его Наташа.  
  
— Иисус Христос, вы Мстители, — говорит Баки. — Ни у кого не обнаружилось более важных дел на сегодня?  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— У Брюса, видимо, обнаружились. Он присылает нам неодобрительные сообщения из своей лаборатории. По моему скромному мнению, перебарщивая с его любимой хмурой рожей. Там целый мир смайликов.  
  
— Сообщите Брюсу, что он мой фаворит, — говорит Баки. — А теперь выметайтесь.  
Они все-таки оттягиваются из спальни, и Наташа на прощание подмигивает им из-за плеча. Баки плюхается обратно на подушки. Стив улыбается ему маленькой полуулыбкой.  
  
— Ты любишь их, — говорит он.  
  
Баки хмурится.  
  
— Вот и нет. Я люблю тебя и еще Беннера, — он делает паузу, раздумывая. — Иногда Сэма.  
  
Стив качает головой, и Баки смотрит на красный засос как раз под его ухом, исчезающий слишком быстро. Он смотрит на него с гордостью и протягивает руку, чтобы проследить его кончиками пальцев. Стив тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Я обещал им блинчики, — говорит Стив, но его глаза жадно обласкивают лицо Баки, задерживаясь у рта.  
  
— Они на регулярной основе спасают мир, — ворчит Баки. — Они сами могут сладить с чертовыми блинчиками.  
  
А затем он притягивает Стива к себе, наплевав на утреннее дыхание и целует его после восьмидесяти лет ожидания, просто потому, что наконец-то он _может._  


_Конец._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ну, ребята, в оригинале было "The Bulge" и или я действительно никуда не гожусь, или это действительно стояк.
> 
> ** Непереводимая игра слов

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале были использованы строчки из песни The Mills Brothers, “You Always Hurt The One You Love” :  
> “You always break the kindest heart  
> With a hasty word you can't recall  
> So if I broke your heart last night  
> It's because I love you most of all.”
> 
> Здесь приведен перевод Евгения Соловьева вот отсюда:  
> https://www.stihi.ru/2014/10/05/3512
> 
> ** Рок-степ — [англ. Rock Step - букв. "раскачивающий шаг"] Танцевальный элемент, представляющий переступающий перенос веса тела с ноги на ногу по принципу «туда-и-обратно», без изменения местоположения исполнителя.
> 
> *** Песня времен Первой мировой "Keep The Home Fires Burning", послушать и почитать можно вот тут:  
> http://www.firstworldwar.com/audio/keepthehomefiresburning.htm
> 
> **** Разве что заканчивающаяся выпивка (фр.)
> 
> ***** Шэг и бальбоа — разновидности свинга  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Collegiate_shag  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бальбоа_(танец)
> 
> ****** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Квир


End file.
